nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please leave any added messages with a ~~~~ before saving. *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . ---- Motor City Hi, I was editing and correcting the MCO Page, the changes should follow the rules, if still need the source of the information just ask for. Hey, I edited the Body Type Class "Sports" because it had no production year restriction, instead it was just singed as Special, which included the Eight Ball and Shelby Cobra being in the Sports Class, I'm writing false info, however, I will add a picture showing the Car Class Q&A from in-game here later. MCOBred (talk) 14:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, oh okay. Just wanna say the edits I do are correct ;) I have no problem giving source info on request, however, there's no reason to remove the edits.I also correct a wrong spelled name for parts and such, example it's rear end in the game and not rear axle, also not car top, it's top style,...Fuzzy Dice was in the detail shop, that included all the parts listed in the body list on here, that's why I added Visual & Detail. MCOBred (talk) 14:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's not the validity of the content you're adding that is in question. It's your incorrect usage of the English language that is in question and your inability to construct a coherent sentence. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm kinda into slang than being formal but I drop the focuse on it when writing on the internet quickly.But notice typos or other mistakes afterall xD Sorry for that, "try outs" in an hour so I'm rushing all.I'll keep more eye on it next time. BAC Missing in MainPageVehicleNav/Makes Hello again LMR! I hope you're having a good time. As for why I'm leaving this message, I've just noticed that BAC was missing from the Vehicle Manufacturer section. I've tried to correct the problem but I just wasn't able to get it in the template without messing everything up due to yet being unskilled at editing in source mode. So I've brought it up to you. Thanks for checking out and if you don't mind, I'd like to learn a bit about how to make edits in source mode! Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 05:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Amended. Thank you for highlighting this problem. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 06:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Police Interceptor Sedan Yo I thought I tell you this but the edits I made are accurate since the fact the console for the police interceptor sedan interior upgrade package doesn't have a console shifter. This console just looks like the civilian Taurus console but it does not have the shifter in the console. All police interceptors including the sedan & utility have the column shifter. I know my police package vehicles and plus I notice that World's PI Sedan is not the actual production model its still based on the concept model. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 04:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Stop making edits that contradict the Manual of Style. We've spent a really long time creating a coherent system for editing all of the articles and we don't want you ruining it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 06:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I ain't ruining it I'm just trying to put the correct info in there the shifter for the PI sedan is a column shifter the console doesn't come with one so please stop saying that it does have one. That info is inaccurate do I make myself clear I'm trying to add the correct info. All PI sedans have column shifters if you don't believe me then go find pics of the real thing. And the Utility concept needs to be added to the Police Interceptor Range too since its a Police Interceptor as well. ::Here's your proof that the real one has column shifter and it needs to stay in the article. http://cgdailydrive.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Ford-Police-Interceptor-Sedan-interior.jpg Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 09:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::ffs, read the manual of style and you'll see what's wrong. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Application Thrown Since you made the notion about it, I gave it some thought and would like to throw my towel into the ring. I suppose the question is, how do I apply for administrator access? Actually, nevermind, just read where I have to do it, and I'm not even sure of what credentials I even have for such a position. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 05:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :You've earned the "Wiki Expert Award" and the "Two Weeks on the Wiki" award. You've met the base guidle lines required and your additions to the site are excellent. All I need is for CMAN122 to agree and you'll be promoted. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 11:23, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Event Pages Didn't know that you already did a few event pages until now. Maybe we should combine our templates and use the article structure of the Keys to the City page I recently made. I'm not saying your structure is bad. It's just that mine is more detailled. When we're done with that, we can edit the Manual of Style, so other editors will know what they need to pay attention to. CMAN122 (talk) 17:08, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Bea Binene Someone who is named after a Philippine celebrity is vandalizing this wiki! Hot Pursuit Cheats are there any codes for hot pursuit i looked but i got the game trophies instead (--CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 14:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) chottapride :Which Hot Pursuit? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) the first one --CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 15:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC)chottapride Nissan Skyline Like I've said before, there's no proof the Skyline in MW '12 is a V-spec II model apart from the turn lights. It could be a modified version of the base model. Think of the Skyline from the Underground series. Both had clear turn lights as well but were known as V-spec I models in-game. CMAN122 (talk) 15:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :You pushed the article as far back as the base GT-R model and that seems odd in comparison to them featuring the V-Spec model. We've obviously got a subject matter that needs a greater depth of investigation because of the differences with the R34 per game. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) NfS MW Licence Plates Hello, Sorry I leave a blank page. I wanted to add all the licence plates descriptions for the last DLC and it didn't worked well. I have prepared all the content and and I just need to copy it in the appropriate form. If you have any tips, please tell me. Thanks, Mikkei-13MikKei-13 (talk) 07:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :You could try using 'Source Mode' instead of 'Visual Mode' when editing. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Works pics LeMansRacer,I will be removing the modified pics of the cars Angeloky already uploadedJusgtr35 (talk) 03:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) JordanSiah Images Hokeyp.Will do.JordanSiah 10:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to thank you for the welcome, glad to be part of the Wiki. Have a good day. Do it To it! (talk) 13:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) LP640 IGC LeMans Racer, Why did you undo my edit? I corrected you. 03:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Edit the Cash cars. LeMansRacer, please edit the cash cars, there is a new rotation. Made available: *Porsche 959 *Audi Quattro 20 V *BMW M6 Convertible Retired:: *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray *BMW M6 Coupe *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) Coolcooliocooler (talk) 12:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That was not nice It's not cool to block someone to who voiced out their opininion for a U3. Tmi1080 (talk) 15:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, who are you and why should your opinion matter? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Why did you edit my page on Crews on NFS Carbon? Why did you do that? I wanted to provide a deleted crew in the game but you deleted, and it's not from a mod or a hack! It's probably from the beta! Tell me why! ZV151 (talk) 16:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Read the guidelines, read the Manual of Style and chill your beans. You agreed to these guidelines as soon as you completed your first edit. Editing here is a privilege, not a right. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Paint Unlocks for NFS Most Wanted 2012 Hello, I know you were the one who made the said page (Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/Paint Unlocks). I haven't seen the paint unlocks for the Terminal Velocity, NFS Heroes and Movie Legends Pack. Martino161921 (talk) 10:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) About Referencing Hi LeMans I am just a little bit confused how the referencing thing works. Do I have to give a website adress or can I be the reference? Because the edit i made on the car page of NFS Most Wanted (2005) is what I know from playing the game. Mostwanted496 (talk) 18:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :You have to provide either first hand or second hand evidence to back up your edit. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 19:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) New IGC Cars LeMansRacer, Need for Speed World has new IGC Cars.Update it for May 30th, 2013's IGC Rotation. 09:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Permission Requested May I rename the SWAT Truck page to S.W.A.T. Truck, Please? Tmi1080 (talk) 23:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :No. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for reverting admin edit. Are you preventing all the pages from editing? :No, just removing the poor additions made by users that fail to follow our clearly marked out guidelines. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ThePug Hi, it's The Pug here. I have been making edits here and there and it seems like everything I write, you delete. Why is that? If you could give me a tip or two for future edits, that would be very much appreciated. ThePug (talk) 00:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC)ThePug :You've failed to read the Manual of Style and your edits are so obligatory they are merely boring over explanations of aspects already stated in the article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] This is slightly crazy All I'm trying to do with my "obligatory edits" that "bor(e) over (the content already there) is make the articles more interesting to read. I do not see why you must hunt down everything I do and delete it within 2-3 minutes of it being posted. And the reference system seems slightly strange sometimes. For example - the 1970 Charger in Most Wanted 2012 has better handling when the Lightweight Chassis is applied. This is not an opinion; it is a fact (and it does indeed have much more responsive handling with the Lightweight Chassis.) How is someone supposed to provide a reference for that? You try the chassis on the car in the game, and that is the reference. For most people, this wiki'' is the reference'' and this used to include me before I started to find a few articles lacking and started to edit them. A few weeks ago, you blocked my IP adress for making note of Ronald McCrea's accent. Anyone should realize how dreadful it is. Not to mention that it isn't even there most of the time. For example:' ''"Yo, it's Ronnie here. Heh, you think beating '''him' was easy? Let's see how easy it is when you run against me. Drive safe, sucker!"'' There is no accent to speak of in that pearl of wisdom. Some other facts that have been removed: *The RX-7 in Most Wanted is a good car for the price. *The Pontiac GTO, also in Most Wanted, is not as fast as the Mustang GT. *Typos. They do exist. Anyway, I feel as though I have made my point. By the way, I read the Manual of Style, and I found nothing useful and/or that I haven't been doing therein. ThePug (talk) 00:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC)ThePug *"1970 Charger in Most Wanted 2012 has better handling when the Lightweight Chassis" - All cars have better handling when the lightweight chassis is applied, this isn't news to anyone. *Ronnie is of Irish decent but this doesn't mean he's meant to have an Irish accent. He could be 1st generation American in his family. *"The RX-7 in Most Wanted" - You're editing in first person and not in third as instructed in the manual of style. *"The Pontiac GTO" - Any thing fitted with Ultimate parts is better than a stock Pontiac GTO. You used a poor choice of words. *"Typos" - British English is used here. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 01:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, let's do this point-by-point. *Fair point there. *He has an accent in the cutscene where Player's car is sabotaged but lacks it later. *How is that in first-person? *Okay...A Ford Mustang GT with Ultimate Parts is better than a Pontiac GTO with ultimate parts. Can I write that? *I know what British English is, thank you. I mean stuff like "temped" and things like that. Anyway, it's been a pleasure. Most Wanted Cars List I'd like to update the cars list with specifications and images that are missing, but obviously it's restricted. I can't seem to find what permission level is needed, but is there some way you could give me access to that page? Thanks, Philistine11 (talk) 13:42, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm not sure if you're planning on re-protecting it after I'm done, but I should be able to contribute all I can by the end of this week. Philistine11 (talk) 17:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I did not realize that the PS3 version does not show numbers for the stats, so unfortunately I have nothing additional to contribute. Philistine11 (talk) 01:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Group Joining Hello LeMansRacer, My name is Instulent and I come from the InstowGroup Wikia . Today I ask you whether you would like your wiki to join the ever growing group. It will benefit your wiki with more editors and it will spread good editors. Thank you for your time reading this and please don't hesitate to ask any questions. It would be a pleasure for your wikia joining us. :) Ciao, Instulent (talk) 09:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Facebook DSM ≠ JDM, just sayin'. CMAN122 (talk) 22:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :If it was the Eagle then I'd agree with you but the GS-T is considered JDM. Probably not in regards to the Eagle but I think the GS-T will slide. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Gamerman507 Hello LMR I saw you undid my edit and it said: Summary:Failure to provide a reference I saw references under some of the other facts, the thing is how do I provide a reference, cause that edit I made about Redview County having over 100 miles of open road is true (NFS said so on their official Facebook page when they answered a question for one of their fans) Thanks :Provide a reference or it doesn't go into the article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Leaving my reference now. Thanks Saw that my edit made it. So thanks :) Gamerman507 (talk) 16:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Gamerman507 Regarding your posts on my talk page I apologise for the multiple edits, you see, I sometimes make spelling mistakes and errors. I am sorry if this was a problem, I will now double-check all edits I do and see if I'm happy with the edits I've done. If I've done it again, let me know. Thanks. Need4Speed685 (talk) 22:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ru-Need for Speed Wiki I'm sorry, but ru-Need for Speed Wiki now here: http://ru.needforspeed.wikia.com/ . Безрук-отшельник (talk) 17:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I've corrected it. Thanks for the heads up. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) K9 SUV I wanted to inform you that Most Wanted and Carbon also have the K-9 Units, not only Undercover.Fact is, the Heavy SUV's in MW and C have the K-9 ''the vehicles at Heat 4 and up.I don't understand why it's being removed after correcting it...you can see it on the images... MCOBred (talk) 12:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Because the K9 vehicle you're highlighting as being featured in both Most Wanted and Carbon has only appeared in Undercover. We've been over this before with your unsigned in accounts and as it stands has been resolved before. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Issue on NFS Rivals Car Page Just wanted to let you know that after I recently edited the NFS Rivals Cars page, the Image, Make and Vehicle Statistics bar at the top bizarrely shifted down to the bottom of the page for no reason. Is there a way to get that section back up to where it was before the edit with all the other stuff intact? Please let me know as soon as you have free time. Need4Speed685 (talk) 07:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC) BMW M3 GTS image deleted? Hey, how come the image I added, which was official, was deleted? Please respond.Matoroavak2006 (talk) 20:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :It didn't meet the Manual of Style; you failed to name it correctly. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh. :::Matoroavak2006 (talk) 00:01, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah Crap What'd I do this time? The Veneno image was official, I added a link as requested, what was missing? Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hello, I was editing the NFS:C Reward Cards page for a typo error but instead everything went haywire as soon as I saved it. Can you please undo it and can you tell me some important things before editing? Sorry for any inconviences caused. Mr.Templer (talk) 07:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Preview your edit before publishing it. In editing some files (especially those with tables), it automatically remove some code. Review the previous edit via the "History" tab and see what is missing before. [[User:Angeloky|' Angeloky ]] 08:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. Thank you very much for your help. And the typo is at the Offline Reward Cards, last card, where it says "Raise the on Heat on your car to Level 5".Mr.Templer (talk) 01:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Picture okay, this time I placed the gallery for the Veneno image in the proper location, gave it a proper caption, a name that suits the image for easy accessability as described in the manual AND added a reference link into the edit summary. Though the source of the reference is questionable, the youtube video on the page is legitimate. If I am still doing this wrong, PLEASE, tell me how to properly reference content because the manual says nothing on HOW to reference, just to do so. Thanks Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sandboxes Just out of curiosity, what exactly are they? I see you working on them all the time and have noticed that they seem to be vehicle charts of sorts. Are they backups for articles or something along those lines, or are they more of a personal hobby/project? Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. Sandboxes can be used by any user to create, experiment, alter or redesign what they wish without it affecting any key aspect or article of the wiki. You can create your own personal sandbox by typing http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phendranaguardian/Sandbox into your address bar and then clicking 'create'. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 12:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, never heard of that wiki feature before. Though I don't know what to use one for at the moment, it seems like a handy tool for future reference. And don't be concerned about late replies, we're on opposite ends of the Earth after all. Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Rivals launch plans/Requests? Hey there LMR, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other NFS admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the Rivals launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the Rivals launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the NFS Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think we're good on getting content up but we currently don't have any community plans. We'd be happy to work with any ideas you or your fellow colleagues may have when Rivals rolls out. :We've previously been offered such assistance with organisation by User:TheBlueRogue alongside the release of Most Wanted last year but we were all too busy to work effectively with her. She suggested user submitted videos for courses and walkthroughs. We will be much more accommodating of such content this year. :NFS Admins, feel free to post any suggestions or requests you have here too. I'd love to see some more editors but I don't want to put any of you through anything you don't want to be a part of. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 01:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I am not aware of any plans prior to the release, as with MW(2012), it was primarily just adding content and polishing articles. I would like to see more encouragement for plans for NFS:Rivals, like another blog poll or some custom art would be nice. I would like to see what custom art that is spoken about. Otherwise, I cannot really think of anything off the top of my head that would be vital now. ::I was also unaware that user videos of courses and walkthroughs were fine, as I recorded my time with the Most Wanted races for NFS:MW(2012). Yet, I feel that youtube and/or gaming websites already hold viewers as their first source of video content. Nevertheless, I am open for suggestions and recommendations on what to improve on what we can do. ''' Angeloky ''' 13:18, October 23, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 hello thanks for the message on my wall i have a question ive tried editng my profile with a gallery but it didnt work could you tell me how to do that? musclecrewGT440 04:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :uh those were just random car pictures for my profile they did follow policy it was just cars. musclecrewGT440 13:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) musclekingGT 14:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ok i liked the picture you uploaded a corvette with cops nice!!